They're both wrong
by narukietyam
Summary: What if the things they're thinking are both wrong? they didn't expect it to turn it like that.


They're both wrong

A/N oh my first ouran -shot hikaru x haruhi. enjoy!!

**Haruhi's P.O.V.**

She's just his dog, his pet, his toy, nothing else just that. She can say that they're on good terms, well they're like friends  
which she took with much optimism, but of course she's sad about that fact. She loved him since she first saw him with his twin.  
She knew him even though they're so identical. She loved him when he walks by her side while putting his hand on her shoulder  
When they were in the villa she worked for every summer, when they were in that church. Yes, everytime she's with him, she's in her haven.  
"Haruhi!!" she was startled by the familiarity of his voice but she needs to act normal.  
"hmm, Hikaru?"  
She almost tripped when she saw what Hikaru was getting overly excited at. He colored his hair, He has done it, her worst nightmare.  
Now he can be easily identified by others her only hold to him got lost. She was contented with the fact that she knew Hikaru to the extent that she can pin point Hikaru between the twins. She was contented by it even though she needed to hide her knew that it was very selfish for her to feel like that But now it's gone and she could never complain.  
"Wow, it looks good on you. Why did you dye your hair?" she asked with half-hearted feelings.  
"Well isn't it nice? people won't be confused between Kaoru and me, ne Kaoru? he turned as Kaoru entered the room.  
"Morning Haruhi!" he greeted as he sat in the couch across me and Hikaru."Morning" I replied unenthusiastically  
"So what's the reason for changing your hair color?" I asked.  
"Well there are new maids in our house and since they can't recognize me between my brother our clothes got all mixed up!" Hikaru answered with a weary expression as if he got a bad day with that. "oh" I simply said.

**Hikaru's P.O.V.**

I got overly excited since this morning. I can't wait to see her expression. Would she like it? ahh I can't wait to get to the music room. Oh I'm so nervous, but I can't let my mask slip yes I love her, I regained my confidence because of her. her humility..her tenderness, I can't ask for more. I was able to face the world, the reality because of her. I've got the courage to leave my brother because of her but I can't tell her that I love her because she's in love with Tono.  
"Haruhi!" oopps my voice betrayed me with an overly excited tone. I can see that she was very shocked to see me like this. She asked why I colored my hair and I answered a lame excuse. I can see sadness in her eyes which she tried to hide with a smile, it's good that I knew her too well but why? did I offend her in one way or another? I have to ask her. I gave Kaoru an evil glare to tell him to get out.  
"well I guess I have to go, I'll bring some sweets to kyouya-sempai" kaoru said which made me smile a little. I know that they have a romantic relationship and I accept whatever my brother wants.  
"bye!" haruhi said.  
"haruhi" I started.  
"hmm?" the sound of her voice is quivering. why? she answered without taking her eyes off of her book. Is she avoiding...me?  
"haruhi are you mad?"  
"huh? no, why would I?" she flinched with that question  
"coz I can see sadness in your eyes. please Haruhi tell me the truth I knew you well enough to say that there's something bothering you." She's not sure if she will tell the truth or not thus I gave her a tell-me-the-truth glare.  
"Hi--hikaru why do you have to do this to me? I didn't answer. "I-- don't like it that you colored your hair!" she blurted out. "why?" "because--coz people would be able to know which of the twin hikaru and who is kaoru, sorry for being selfish but I just can't take it when i-- sorry Hikaru I love you and I'm happy that I can be with you and that I know you above others I don't need to suffer because there's a connection between us but now that it's gone I feel like I'm now just your any ordinary classmate!" she said those things without breathing. "Haruhi I--" I was cut off coz she ran out.

**Haruhi's P.O.V.**

Oh my God! Oh no how am I supposed to face him now? Should I make an excuse about joking? but why did I ran off? Oh no I'm crying gosh! I'm a member of the host club I shouldn't be running like this.  
"ouch" "hikaru!" it was shocking that Hikaru followed me panting like hell.  
"Haruhi listen,you said that you love me is that a joke? he asked it as if it's a life and death question, maybe he will use it to blackmail me.  
"I--umm, no it's not a joke." I admit  
"eh? how about tono, you love him right?" he asked  
" Tamaki-sempai? eh no! I respect him as a sempai and as the president of the host club, but no, I don't love him."  
"Oh really? thank God I'm so happy!" he;s panting as he pushed me gently to the wall and pinned me between his hands above my shoulder.  
"why?" I asked. He step closer and his head slightly leaned to the side.  
"Hikaru whaa--"

**Hikaru's P.O.V.**

I can't take it anymore, it's the best thing I've ever heard, She love me. The person I love loves me too. The smell of her cologne, even though she's dressed as a guy she smells like a flower or vanilla perhaps? I don't know all I know is it smells nice. I close the distance and kissed her. My first kiss. I hope she won't get mad her lips is so soft it taste like strawberry. well it seems like she's not mad. I kissed harder until we broke it up to cathch for our breaths  
"whaa--" haruhi is about to complain when I cut her off, and whisper something in her ear...  
"Haruhi I love you too.."

pweh! it's done! ah sorry It's kinda OC but please do leave some reviews and advice it will help me enhance my writing skills.


End file.
